RWBY Drabbles, Plot Bunnies, and One shots
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: Hi guys! This is a collection of RWBY plot bunnies/one shots. If you want to adopt one and make it a full story, just let me know! I'll look out for your fanfic.
1. GAR

**RWBY Drabbles Chapter 1: GAR**

* * *

Fire. That was all Velvet Scarlatina saw in her dreams as she tossed and turned. Blazing fire as far as she could see. Her ears heard the horrible cries of death and destruction. Slowly, her vision grew dim. In the growing blackness, she saw a man crying in happiness, looking into her eyes.

"Gah!" Velvet cried, jumping awake.

"What is wrong, Velvet?" she heard Yatsu ask.

"Nothing Yatsu, just a really weird nightmare," she replied, rubbing her eyes as she checked her scroll.

* * *

She saw a wasteland, dark, grim, nightmarish. Unnatural gears hanging low in the sky, turning and turning. Around her she saw weapons, swords, as far as she could see.

She saw before her a man, wearing a black jacket, white undershirt, and black jeans. His red eyes and golden hair shined brilliantly. She heard herself begin to address the man with a male voice.

"That's right. I don't create ||||||. I create a ||||| that contains |||||||||||||||. This is the only ||||| allowed for me. There's no need to be surprised. These are all ||||||||||. As you say, these are all trifling ||||||. But there is no rule that says an ||||||||| cannot defeat the original. If you say you are the original, I will surpass every one of your ||||||| and destroy your existence. Here I come, ||||||||||||||! Do you have enough |||||| in stock?"

"Gah!" Velvet cried, jumping awake for the 2nd day in a row.

"What is wrong, Velvet?" she heard Yatsu ask.

"Nothing Yatsu, just a really weird nightmare," she replied, rubbing her eyes as she checked her scroll.

* * *

She saw the same man again, surrounded by the wasteland of swords. Once again, she heard herself speak, but she understood more of it.

"That's right. I don't create swords. I create a ||||| that contains infinite swords. This is the only ||||| allowed for me. There's no need to be surprised. These are all ||||||||||. As you say, these are all trifling swords. But there is no rule that says an ||||||||| cannot defeat the original. If you say you are the original, I will surpass every one of your weapons and destroy your existence. Here I come, ||||||||||||||! Do you have enough swords in stock?"

"Gah!" Velvet cried, jumping awake for the 3rd day in a row.

"What is wrong, Velvet? Are you having recurring nightmares?" she heard Yatsu ask.

"I think so, but it's not like they're scary. Just really weird," she replied, rubbing her eyes as she checked her scroll.

* * *

At the Breach, as she prepared her weapon, she heard a male voice resonate within her mind.

"I am the bone of my sword…"

That night, she heard the man addressing the one with golden hair clearly.

"That's right. I don't create swords. I create a world that contains infinite swords. This is the only magic allowed for me. There's no need to be surprised. These are all imitations. As you say, these are all trifling swords. But there is no rule that says an imitation cannot defeat the original. If you say you are the original, I will surpass every one of your weapons and destroy your existence. Here I come, King of Heroes! Do you have enough swords in stock?"

"Woah! That was really weird" Velvet cried, jumping awake for the 4th day in a row.

"What is wrong, Velvet? Are you having recurring nightmares?" she heard Yatsu ask.

"I don't think these are nightmares, but I've been having the same weird dream for the past 5 days," she replied, rubbing her eyes as she checked her scroll. TO her surprise, she found two swords in her hand, one black, and one white. The same swords her dream self held.

* * *

As she prepared for her first match in the Vytal Festival tournament, she heard the male voice chanting in her head.

"I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.

I have created over a thousand blades,

Unknown to death,

Nor known to life.

Have withstood pain to create many weapons.

Yet those hands will never hold anything.

So, as I pray - Unlimited Blade Works!"

She felt something in her snap. Her eyes widened.

* * *

"So I've been reborn again? Let's see, my name is Velvet Scarlatina, wait, Velvet!" Archer screamed mentally.

"Come on Vel, our match is next!" he heard a girl say. Coco, right. Oh well, won't be needing her weapon anymore.

"Vel, what are you doing without your weapon?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry Coco, I have a plan, so I won't need it," he replied. Doubtfully, she nodded in response.

"Please welcome, Team CFVY of Beacon Academy, facing off against Team CLLO of Shade Academy!" Archer heard a man announce. He focused himself, assuming his usual stance.

"Begin!" he heard. Reinforcing his body, Archer used Prana Burst, which he was surprised to have available, to quickly close in on two members of the opposing team. He smoothly drew his right arm back, focusing on Tracing a weapon seen in Velvet's memories. Feeling the weight of the Traced Ember Celica settle on his arms, Archer thrust his right arm forward, hitting his opponents with both a punch and the traditional shotgun blast associated with the use of Ember Celica.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his teammates had the other two handled. Deciding to end the fight, Archer dissolved the Traced Ember Celica, instead choosing a weapon designed for knockback. Dashing forward, Archer slid to a halt, swinging the now solid copy of Magnhild at his two opponents. Briefly hearing a cry of "Break their legs," with a pull of the trigger, Archer flung the two out of the ring.

Archer sighed. Dissolving the Traced hammer, he turned to see one of the two remaining opponents sneaking up behind his team. With Velvet's loyalty to her team driving his actions, Archer Traced a nameless broadsword and launched it at the opponent.

"And…that's the match! The winner is Team CFVY! They will be advancing to the doubles round! Good luck to them!" he heard a man Velvet identified as Professor Oobleck say.


	2. The Thug Life

**Chapter 2: The Thug Life  
**

* * *

"You're going down!" Yang yelled.

"I will win," Blake said.

"Hmph. None of you stand a chance," Weiss scoffed.

Ruby just stared at the board. An evil grin came across her face.

"Uh, sis, what are you thinking about?" Yang asked.

"I'll start my turn by drawing a card. Ooh, now I know I'm going to win," Ruby said.

"Oh really Ruby? Who are you to challenge me, the Patch Champion of Remnant: the Game?" Yang asked, scoffing.

"Oh, just the girl who's going to beat your big blond booty with 3 Giant Nevermores, that's who!" Ruby yelled back. Yang blinked.

"Wait. Waitwaitwait, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in 1 turn?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, so?" Ruby asked back.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Weiss interjected. Ruby smirked.

"Screw the rules, I have the thug life!" Ruby yelled back.

* * *

 **AN: I'm done now.**


End file.
